


Bonding

by the_huffster



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_huffster/pseuds/the_huffster
Summary: Giles makes Buffy watch one of his favorite TV shows, but the end result isn't exactly what he had in mind.





	Bonding

Buffy sat on the couch, staring at Giles in amusement. She had never seen him so excited over something that didn’t deal with the end of the world and research.

“Okay, tell me if I got this right.” She said as he set up the DVD player. “You’re making me watch a show where an alien travels in time and goes on adventures?”

“It’s a bit more complicated then that, Buffy.” Giles sighed, looking over his shoulder at her before placing the first disc in the player.

“But that’s basically the overall plot, right?”

He just rolled his eyes as he grabbed the remote before walking over to the couch, sitting next to her. Just as he went to start the episode, the Slayer stopped him.

“Am I gonna be lost?” at his raised eyebrow, she continued. “You said this show has been on since the 60’s. Am I gonna be lost?”

“No. You just need to know that the Doctor regenerates instead of dying.” He explained. “Now, can I start the show?”

Buffy just chuckled before turning her attention back to the television just as Giles started the first episode.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“This is just…how can you like this?” Buffy asked halfway through the third episode, staring at her Watcher in disbelief.

“You can at least pretend to like it while I’m sitting next to you.” Giles sighed as he paused the DVD, staring at his Slayer.

“I would if it wasn’t as awful as it is. How has this show lasted so long?” she groaned, running her fingers through her hair. “But I can’t even lie to you about liking this. Face it, Giles…I’m not gonna like this.”

“You clearly just don’t understand it,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Buffy watched in shock as he pouted over the fact that she didn’t see how anyone could like the show. She leaned back and just stared at him for a few minutes before she began laughing. When he looked over at her with a confused expression, she laughed harder.

“I can’t believe that you’re actually pouting over this, Giles!” she giggled.

“I just wanted to…” he sighed as he uncrossed his arms, his left hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I wanted to be able to share something with you.”

She finally got her giggles under enough control for her to talk normally.

“I know, Giles. It was a sweet thought,” she reached out and placed her hand on his forearm, giving him a small smile. “But maybe a show about a time travelling alien isn’t the thing that we can share.”

“I suppose not,” he muttered, glancing at her when she scooted closer to him.

“But I think I have an idea on what we could share,” Buffy waited until he looked up at her to continue. “Maybe we could share dinner at that Italian restaurant you love so much tonight.”

“That, uh…I’m sure Willow and Xander would enjoy the four of us…” he trailed off when Buffy gave him a pointed look. “What?”

“If I said that we could share dinner tonight, why would Willow and Xander join us?” she asked, amusement dancing in her hazel eyes.

“Well…unless it’s patrolling, you never want to go somewhere with just me.” He pointed out, doing his best not let her see the small flash of hurt in his eyes. “And just us at dinner would seem far too much like a date…”

His mouth dropped open when she grinned at him.

“You…um, you’re asking me…” he was at a loss for words.

“Why are you so surprised? I thought the fact that I was watching some sci-fi show with you was a hint.” She giggled at the confused look on his face. “Do you have any idea how adorable you are when you’re confused?”

“Am I?”

“Yeah. Although, I think adorable no matter what.” She smiled at him, giggling at the shy smile he gave her. “You never answered me.”

“Hm?” he tilted his head to the right.

“I asked you to dinner, and you never gave me an answer.”

A slow smile spread across his face as he leaned forward, placing a light kiss on her lips.

“Is that a yes?” she asked once they parted.

“If you’re asking, then I’m clearly not being clear enough.” Giles replied just as he leaned forward again, allowing Buffy to deepen the kiss.

He pulled back when he began to feel his control slip, giving her a grin as she tried to get her breathing back in control.

“How does eight sound?” the blonde asked, moving to snuggle into his side.

“Sounds perfect, love.” He said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Giles muttered her name.

“Yeah?” she looked up at him.

“Now that we’re going on a date,” he began, giving her a shy smile. “Do you think you could give my show one more chance?”

“Giles, we could be married and I’ll never watch that show again,” she told him, rolling her eyes at his attempt.

“Fine,” he grumbled as he turned off the DVD player. “But when we have children, they will be watching this show.”

Buffy just laughed and snuggled closer to him, telling him that was completely fine.


End file.
